To the Highest Tower
by MooLoon
Summary: Sequel to 'For the Highest Bidder'. Miley is fighting to keep her sanity, While Kevin is trying to mend his heart. Will Kevin save her like he promised? or will Miley find the strengh to save herself? Her gift is her song and it's about time she used it.
1. Chapter 1

**Well I told you as soon as I got Destiny's choice chapter 12 up I would post **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; my inspiration is the Moulin Rouge. I don't own any characters from Hannah Montana, or the Jonas/Janos Brothers. The song is 'El tango de Roxanne' from the Moulin Rouge. Sorry for the long wait. …Please read For the Highest Bidder first!**

The room was full of shadows of people that surrounded her in a circle. She stood in the center, her halter black silk dress clinging to her form and her hair pulled up in a tight bun. The only light was the spotlight that was focused on her.

Black shiny high heels curved under her feet, a chain adorned with a ring dangled from around her neck. She began to move, maneuvering her body eloquently, swaying and twirling along with the beat of the high-pitched squeal of the fiddle and the gentle thrums of the guitar playing softly in the background. She moved faster as the rhythm of the music beat louder and faster.

As she moved, it felt like she was dancing under water, slow and graceful, hard and enduring. She came to a sudden stop; she stretched one of her arms behind her back, and felt a smooth slick hand slide into hers. The hand in hers pulled, causing her to twirl around where she was pulled harshly into the chest of a man. _Jake Ryan_. His devilishly handsome face set as stone, but his eyes shined with intentional mischievousness. His golden hue contrasted brightly against the midnight-black tuxedo and blood red tie, adding perfectly to the image of his black soul.

A voice began to sing, a song that was familiar echoed loudly around them, spurring them to dance, the tango.

_Roxanne._

They moved together stepping backwards, their bodies close but not touching, his right hand pressed firmly in hers, while his other rested sumptuously on her hips. They strolled two more steps back before she stepped forward pushing him back. She tilted her head to the left, glancing into the faceless crowd, before snapping her head back towards him.

_You don't have to put  
On that red light._

She twirled away from him, escaping his lingering grip and coming to a stop at the edge of the crowd.

_Walk the streets for money,  
You don't care if  
It's wrong or if it is right._

He came from behind smoothing his hands down her bare arms before wrapping them around her chest and pulling her backwards. As if she were some sort of China doll, her feet slid limply with him across the length of the floor._  
_

_Roxanne,  
You don't have to wear  
That dress tonight._

As the music's chorus continued, Jake tilted her to the side. The sudden movement caused her to reactively place her arm around his neck, before getting back on her feet. She whirled around and paused facing the devious Byronic monster of her dreams._  
_

_Roxanne,  
You don't have to sell your  
_

He came at her fast grabbing her by the waist and dipping her back, lowering her just so her head barely touched the ground. His free hand creased her neck, moving down in-between her breasts.

_Body to the night._

He lifted her back up quickly and harshly; her head was forced to rest at his shoulder while his free hand moved downward across her ribs, down her hips, and swiftly lifting her leg to his side. She looked over his shoulder staring into the blackness of the room.

Suddenly a familiar voice cut across the blackness, cut through the music, cut through the pounding of her heartbeat in her ear, and the lights came on showing the blank faces of the crowd. They were all irrelevant; just onlookers observing pathetic souls such as hers. Except one in particular with significantly bright hazel eyes. She could recognize those eyes anywhere. _Kevin?_ His beautiful voice suddenly sung out. And for a moment she didn't hear anything else but his voice.

_His eyes upon your face,  
His hand upon your hand,_

Kevin sung out loud, moving around the people of the crowd, never taking his eyes off her. She pushed at the man holding her, breaking free of his hold. She moved towards Kevin only to have arms wrapped around her from behind. The feeling of soft wet lips hit her neck. _  
_

_His lips caress your skin,  
It's more than I can stand!_

Kevin turned away from her, moving further into the crowd._ Kevin …Wait!_ She took one step before she was yanked around landing her back into Jake's arms. _No! Let go! _Ryan's grip tightened as he moved her across the floor once again, forcing her dance with him.

_Roxanne  
_

_Kevin!_ She struggled trying to free herself. Kevin's loving and talented voice echoed through the facility.

_Why does my heart cry?_

_Roxanne  
_

Her body moved on its own twirling along with Ryan, her leg raised and crooked its way around his side, as he leaned back bringing her across the floor with him.

_Feelings I can't fight,  
You're free to leave me,  
But just don't deceive me  
And please,  
Believe me when I say,  
I love you.  
_

She spun out of Jake's grasp yet again, but he rebounded taking hold of both her arms, and secured it straight out behind her, suddenly her face was inches from Kevin's.

_Y yo que te quiero tanto, que voy a hacer?  
Me dejaste, me dejaste  
El alma se me fue, se me fue corazon,_

She stared at Kevin's young and innocent face, her eyes imploring into his own, beseeching, wishing for him to say something. He walked forward until their lips were inches apart.

_Ya no tengo ganas de vivir,  
porque no te puedo convencer  
que no te vendas Roxanne_

Kevin moved his head until he was beside her ear and whispered softly. _Whore._

_Roxanne_

Her eyes widened, and the hands that held her trapped released their hold, and she crumpled to the floor in a heap. _No! Kevin!?_

Suddenly the crowd moved in closer, closing in on her. She jumped to her feet. Spotting Kevin in the back of the crowd, she pushed forward trying to get through the many bodies acting as obstacles.

_You don't have to  
Put on that red light.  
_

She was getting closer. Every person in the crowd clawed at her causing her dress to tear at her hip, and her hair to become undone.

_You don't have to wear  
That dress tonight_.

Scratch marks formed on her body and face, but she didn't care. She was almost there!

_Roxanne_

The crowd became a barrier; a nightmarish red rover game where the goal is to break through the tangle of arms. She was inches from Kevin who just stood there. In slow motion he reached out for her, grabbing a hold of her necklace and pulling it.

_Roxxxxannnnnnee!_

The sound of the chain breaking caused her to gasp, and her necklace fell off her neck and landed on the floor. A whisper echoed in her head; Kevin's voice.

_Whore_

Her eyes snapped openasshe jack-knifed into a sitting position. She panted trying to get back the breath that was stolen from her, sweat trickled down her face, and her blue eyes were wild from the vestiges of the nightmare. She combed her fingers through her messy hair, she had forgotten when the last time it had been combed. Sighing, she flopped back onto the bed. It has been two weeks since she had last seen the man she loved, who seemed to haunt her dreams at nights. Longing for just for a snippet of his voice, even if it was just to hear him call her a whore.

_Two weeks, is that all? Seems like an eternity. Doesn't matter anyway, I'm in hell, locked in a cage for two years. Why should anything matter?_

Miley sighed, closing her eyes. The slot above her door opened, but she refused to move.

"Miss Stewart, please eat something today, even if it's the Jello. We won't have to do an IV again, will we?" the nurse asked through the tiny slot.

Miley ignored her. _Everyday it's the same. They give me medication. They ask if I want to go the activity room, and they try to stuff the disgusting stuff they call food down my throat…well fuck them!_

She heard the nurse give a long exasperated sigh before closing the top slot. A second later the bottom slot opened and a tray of food was pushed through. The nurse's voice escaped through the bottom slot, "Take your medication, depression won't go away without some help… you have a visitor today, do you want to go shower?" The nurse waited for a reply, hearing none she slammed the slot closed.

Miley kept her eyes shut. Jake Ryan came every week, but she had figured out about a week ago she could refuse him, to refuse visitors, which is exactly what she did. _Ha take that Jake!_

Turning her back towards the door, she lay on her side, her knees curled up to her chest as her dream came back to her. She squeezed her eyes shut as his voice moved over her like a blanket.

_Whore._

**_Okay so we all know Kevin would never call Miley that!!!! But she is not all there right now…so please review!_**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: YO YO my peeps….lol….anyway I'm so glad that those who have reviewed already liked it! WARNING: The first part of this chapter is HOTTT!! Or at least I think it is********. Again I don't own anything….if I did I would see this play out for real!! Anyway I get my inspiration from listening to certain songs and right now for some reason I'm listening to "Invisible "by Clay Aiken…don't ask why.**

His fingers slowly and gently traced her ruby lips while his other hand slowly moved up her bent bare leg, her other leg was flat against the bed they laid in. The only light was the moon light that filtered in by the open window; the light breeze creased their naked skin. The light caused both of their skins to glow milky white and casting shadows on other parts of their bodies.

He hovered over her, resting his weight on his right elbow while his fingers moved from her lips to her cheek. He stared down into her large blue eyes, eyes that were questioning him and challenging him at the same time. Her hair was spread out beneath her like she was swimming under water. His left hand continued moving up, from her leg to her hip.

She gasped as his thumb began little circular motions on her skin. He leaned down until he was inches from her mouth, then shifted so that he could devour her mouth, which is what he did. Their tongues clashed against each other, trying to decide who had control. The truth was neither of them did, every second they were connected they got lost in just the feeling of each other.

His mouth moved from her lips down to her chin and kept moving downward. He kissed his way down her throat until he came between her breasts. He paused looking up at her, his hazel eyes asking for something, something only she could give him.

She gave him her sultry smile, that smile that he knew by heart, a challenge. His left hand moved from her hip slowly, creasing and spreading his fingers against her rib cage, before finally reaching his destination. He gave a smile of his own, before his thumb brushed up against her breast causing her to gasp.

His lowered his mouth down between her breasts again never breaking eye contact. His tongue darted out licking her skin, before continuing down. His right hand had a mind of its own as it too moved but stopping where its companion had stopped. His fingers spread out, cupping each breast, while his thumb teased her nipples.

Her back arched off the bed as she gave out a loud gasp, but he didn't stop. He kissed his way down, his tongue lapping at each stop to taste her skin, until he was at her belly button.

_Kevin_

She whispered softly, causing him to stop what he was doing and glance up at her. She had her head thrown back, like she hadn't said anything.

He crawled back up until he was face to face with her. Her eyes were closed, his hands stopped creasing her and she whined. He smiled knowing that she was his at that moment, only his.

_Kevin._

He frowned. Her mouth didn't move, and that wasn't her voice.

"KEVIN!"

Kevin snapped his head towards his brother's voice, as the sound of a car passing by came through the open window of the bus. Kevin blinked as the sun blinded him for a second, before he was able to see again. He cringed as both his brothers and his parents were looking at him questionably.

"That must have been some day dream," his brother Joe asked, moving from his spot on the floor beside his youngest brother Frankie. They seemed to be in a middle of a video game before Joe got up and sat down between Nick and their mother on the couch. The couch was opposite of the dining table where Kevin was currently sitting.

_You have no idea_. They were all staring at him. Nick was pretending to play his guitar; his father was pretending to read, while his mother and Joe openly stared. He could even see Frankie giving him side glances once in a while. _They're worried about you. _

"I mean you had this goofy smile on your face, yet you looked like you were in pain," Joe asked narrowing his eyes at his older brother. For once there was no smile on Joe's face. At Joe's question the whole bus went tense.

Kevin shifted on the booth bench, turning away from his family, his regular pair of blue jeans were uncomfortably tight, and he shrugged turning to look out the window, "It's nothing". The silence that followed could be cut with a knife.

_Well who asked them to be worried? Huh? Not me!_ His hand automatically reached up and grasped the heart shaped locket through his loose white button down shirt. He had put in on a different longer chain and kept it hidden beneath his shirt. It now rested against his own heart, and it was only when he wore tighter shirts that it could be clearly seen. Oh course the media had a frenzy when pictures of just a glimpse of the necklace came out. _Oh and the fact I don't have my purity ring on. My parents loved that! _It was all over the blog pages, something was wrong with Kevin Janos. There were interesting theories though; and all of them had to do with a girl. _No, not just any girl. THE girl, the girl that apparently stole Kevin Janos' virginity._ He had learned early on not to watch the news or else he would find out what ridiculous rumor was spreading this time.

He snorted. It wasn't far off though, she did take something from him, something that she desperately needed. It took him a while to figure out what exactly that was. Something he didn't want back, but it also meant he could never wear that ring again. _Innocence. _

He couldn't blame his family for being worried though. He had been distant from them ever since that night. The moment when she walked away, back into the night. He had stayed where he was seated on that couch, his tears running down his face, his hair a mess and his eyes bloodshot. But the sound of the door closing behind her was what cracked his mask. He remembered that for one hour he felt totally alone, cut off from the world as his heart chipped away slowly. He understood why she did it; family was the most important thing to both of them. She had lost hers a long time ago; she had to keep a hold of what she had.

He snorted. _Family. Ever since that night two weeks ago they had backed off, waiting for me to open up on my own. I don't want to tell them_. He wanted to keep her to himself for just a little bit longer. _I'm selfish and I don't care. _

_Two weeks, is that really how long it's been? It seems like forever ago like in a different life time. _He sighed; when he had learned about all the states they would be playing in he had felt depressed that was until he read number fourteen on the list. Miami, California. They were going back! He just had to wait, which he would, but not quietly.

He felt his brother's Joe and Nick move before he saw them flop down onto the seat opposite him at the table. He spared them a glance before looking back out the window. We used to tell each other everything, even the most embarrassing dreams that we would have. _I know I should tell them; maybe they wouldn't be so worried if they knew nothing happened between the two of us. That I gave her my ring because I loved her…would they understand?_

Kevin saw them exchange glances; he sighed and stood up walking to the mini fridge sitting beside his father. As he opened the door and bent down to retrieve a sprite, he noticed his father staring at him from the corner of his eye; his locket had come out of his shirt. Kevin paused staring down at it, the 'M' on it caught the light and shone a golden hue. Kevin grabbed the soda quickly before standing back up just as Big Rob, their body guard, came through the curtain that separated the driver from the rest of the bus. Before Kevin could even blink, Big Rob grabbed the soda from his hands, opened it and took a sip.

Kevin stood there blinking fast before frowning and turned around to get another one only to have his mother block his way, a soda in her hand. He gave her a weak smile before accepting it. He walked back to the table and flopped down, ignoring the looks from the rest of the bus, he opened his soda and took at sip his head titled back and his eyes closed.

It was only until he set his soda down that the flash of gold caught his eye again. Looking down he realized he never tucked the locket back into his shirt. _Damn_. He quickly stuffed it down his shirt, not glancing at any of them. He had been tuning out the conversation between Big Rob and his parents, but the word 'passport' made him pay attention.

"What passport?" Kevin asked cautiously. He saw his parents surprised look, before glancing at his brothers who was looking anywhere but him.

"What passport?" he questioned again this time with a growl.

His mother sighed, "Kevin we have been talking about this for the past week? Haven't you been listening to a word we said?"

_Let me think about that….NO_. He frowned mentally rolling his eyes.

"It's a great opportunity, that we should move the tour internationally," His father said smoothly like he was talking to Frankie instead of his oldest.

_Internationally? Like overseas….like out of the country?_

"I know, I can't wait to go to London!" Joe exclaimed bouncing a little in his seat. Nick just smiled sadly looking at his older brother.

Kevin panicked, "Wait, what about the movie deal that we have in L.A, I thought we were going to do that 'Camp' whatever movie?" he said with a squeak.

The whole bus was silent again. _They decided this without me! No…no way in hell._ Kevin glared at his parents angry at their silence.

"No," he whispered dangerously standing up from where he was seated.

His parents looked shocked; Big Rob looked like he was about ready to step in and his brothers looked on with sad expressions on their faces.

"Kevin look, I know that you want to go back to California but this is a huge opportunity for you and your brothers…it's huge," his father said standing up and resting his hands on his son's shoulders.

Kevin looked down at his father's hands like they had betrayed him, _I guess in some ways they had._ He shrugged his father's hands off; glaring at him with the anger he had building up inside of him.

Kevin stepped back out of his father's reach, shaking his head, "All my life, I have wanted to be you, to live my life like you have. I realize now that I don't want to be you. I want to be me," he said his voice cracking with emotion.

"Kevin," his mother whispered, his father was silent watching his oldest son growing up right before his eyes.

Kevin looked between both of his parents trying to make them understand, "I'm not perfect, I make mistakes, but I would rather make my mistakes and learn from them then to live in a world where everything is perfect….where she's not there," he whispered the last part so low he wouldn't be surprised if nobody heard it.

Kevin's face hardened before glancing at his parents, his eyes cold, "When we get to Miami, I'm getting off this bus, and I'm not coming back," he snapped.

He heard his brothers stand up quickly, he stepped away from them moving towards the bedrooms ignoring as his mother started to cry.

"Kevin," his father's cut through the silence echoing throughout the bus. Kevin paused in the doorway not daring to turn around and see the disappointment on his father's face.

"Where do we go to find your young lady?" his father's voice asked softer then his original tone.

Kevin frowned confused, he spun around looking at his father, and he questioned him with his eyes. _WE!?_

His father was smiling, "We can't have a member of the Janos family running around Miami alone, now can we? Besides I would very much like to meet the young lady who has completely stolen my son's heart and given him hers," His father said motioning towards the locket beneath his shirt.

For the first time in two weeks Kevin Janos smiled, a real smile that said everything that he was feeling.

_Wait for me Miley, I'm coming. _

**Kevin is coming Miley hold on!! Yay Kevin's point of view! Please, please review I want to know what's going through your mind when you read this chapter…and for those how have reviewed… love ya you make my day. I had fun writing this chapter and you all probably know why! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Okay this Chapter is REALLY SHORT….I'm sorry but for what I have in store I need Kevin's part to be longer so that's the next chapter. I'm also sorry for the long wait, I have to get in the mood to write, and reading reviews help! EmilyMiley I was wondering where you had gone to, I had hoped I hadn't lost you. To everyone who has reviewed, you make my day! I don't own anything …..Only my crazy ideas.**

The sound of the door sliding open caused her to jerk awake. She slowly sat up in the bed as the door opened fully, and a small petite nurse came in with two large men dressed in white. _Shit._

"Now Miley, these two gentlemen are going to escort you to the showers," the nurse said softly like she was talking to an injured puppy, holding her hands in a placating manner.

Miley sneered, backing up towards the head of the bed as 'twiddle Dee and twiddle Dum' came closer. As they reached for her, she dove off the bed, landing on the concrete floor hard. She quickly climbed under the bed; she could hear the two scuffling to get to her in time. _Take that!_ She smiled inwardly.

She had nearly made it completely under the bed before a hand grabbed her ankle, she screamed trying to kick the hand away, only to have another hand grab her other ankle. She grabbed a hold of the bed frame as she felt them pulling her legs.

"Miley please!" the nurse shouted.

_Why can't they just leave me alone, can't they see that I don't want to get clean. What's the use? I'm not clean. I'll never be clean. I'm a whore, whores can't get cleaned!_

She felt one of the hands jerk her leg hard causing her to lose her grip on the bed frame. She winced as her chest hit the cold floor. Her body slid out from beneath the bed easily. She felt two hands grab her around her armpit lifting her up until she stood in-between the two men.

The nurse looked like she was about to have a cow at any minute; her face was red, matching her red hair that was tied up in a bun.

Miley struggled trying to pull her arms from the men's grasp only to have them tightened their hold. _That's going to leave some bruising._ She sneered at the nurse as the two men dragged her forward. They had to lift her up so that her feet weren't literally dragging the floor. _What did they think I was going to make it easier on them?_

They carried her out of the room. Soon they passed through double doors now entering the main building. _I guess I'm out of the loony ward, time to play with the big girls._ She inwardly laughed, but on the outside she kept her sneer in place, as they passed several other girls on the way out. The other girls whispered as they went by, some of them were reading text books on their way to their classes. While others were coming from their 'share' sessions. _So why does your life suck? Well I'm in here for starters._

Miley noticed that everybody was looking at her being carried by the two men, _Go ahead, take a good look at the crazy one…. then go off somewhere and die!_

Finally they reached the showers; the two men set her down in front of another nurse who looked her up and down, taking in the stringy oily hair, the dust from the dirty floor covering her clothes, and the way those clothes were hanging off of her body.

The young brunette nurse gave her a small sincere smile, "Hi. Miley, right? If you would follow me," the nurse motioned for Miley to follow her into the changing room.

Miley didn't move, she just stood there giving her the coldest look she could muster up. One of the men, _was it 'twiddle dee or dum?'_ pressed a hand to her back urging her forward. She snapped around, swinging her arm out to remove his hand. They were both about six feet tall, she had to tilt her head up to look at them. The one she faced was young and had a crew cut, he looked like he could press bench a car. His eyes were intensively light blue. What she saw in those eyes, twisted her stomach. _Pity _

"If you touch me one more time…" she growled closing the distance between the two of them until she was an inch from his chest.

"Miley!" an angry voice yelled across the room.

Miley didn't need to turn to recognize the voice of the one who put her here, in this hell hole. She didn't acknowledge Jake Ryan as he strode quickly towards her. She didn't break eye contact with the man standing like a statue in front of her.

"I wish to go back to my room now," her voice cracking. The 'living statue' must have heard something in her voice because he shifted his weight, looking over at the other man standing beside him.

"Please escort Miss Stewart back to her quarters," said the voice of the nurse she had met only a few seconds ago. _Thank you._

Both men nodded, Miley didn't need to be told twice before she practically ran back to her room, the two silent men following closely behind. Once she was safely back in her room and the door slammed shut behind her, she curled into a ball onto her bed. She shivered as she drifted back into sleep, the whisper of unfamiliar words creased her mind.

_Wait for me Miley, I'm coming._

**Again sorry that's so short but I wanted to show what Miley's been dealing with, Jake Ryan harassing her, and being stuck in the psych ward of the building. They do have classes, most the young women there are still school age, so they still need an education as well as therapy sessions. Please review! And maybe the next chapter will come quicker. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: So I don't own anything, not the Jonas/Janos brothers, or the Hannah Montana cast. I loved writing this story as much as you guys like reading it! So thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read it so far! I hope you continue reading! **

The bus seemed to be going at a dangerous speed, yet it still was not fast enough. Weaving in and out of Malibu traffic maybe wasn't such a smart idea.

"You pass the turn!" he yelled at Big Rob who had taken over as driver as the bus flew past their destination.

"If you hadn't been yelling directions at me, maybe I wouldn't have missed it!" Big Rob yelled back at the ecstatic Kevin who was looking over his shoulder.

Kevin huffed, "Stop the bus!" he moved down the steps to the double doors, "Let me out here!"

"Kevin!" he could hear his mother yell from the back of the bus. Big Rob hesitated for only a second before glancing back at the young man who couldn't seem to stand still in one place. Rob sighed before pulling over at an empty bus stop and reached for the door release handle.

The doors opened in a two seconds flat and Kevin was out the door before they had fully opened all the way. Big Rob whistled, "Man that boy can run!"

Kevin didn't look back as he took off, maneuvering himself around the pedestrians that were walking along the side walk, but he didn't slow down. He had to backtrack a block before finally passing the familiar hotel that his family had been recently accommodating.

He ran by a flower stand before putting down his heels, nearly crashing into a street pole as he came to a stop. He scrambled to pull out some money out of his pockets. Nearly throwing the wad of cash at the attendant, he plucked a single red rose from the stand before taking off again at a dead run, panting slightly. _I really need more exercise. _

He was getting closer to her apartment building before he crashed into somebody, "Sorry" he stuttered realizing that the person he had bumped into was a familiar old man. Kevin winced shrugging his shoulders at the old man as if saying, 'I can't help it'.

He turned back towards his destination but not before hearing the old man mutter, "Kids these days".

When the familiar apartment building came into view he picked up his pace. Jumping the steps he flung the front door open causing it to crash into the wall. He took the stairs two at time until coming to stop before room 414 trying to control his breathing before reaching out and knocking loudly on the door. He waited anxiously shifting from one foot to another.

Nothing happened.

He frowned and knocked again. Still nothing happened.

"Silk," he called through the door, knocking harder this time. By now he was banging on the door, calling out her name. The forgotten rose in his hand was easily crushed, so he dropped it on the ground beside the door, before banging again. When after a few minutes it didn't look like she was going to answer, he headed back down the stairs and out the front door.

He jogged over to the club. As he neared the club he could clearly see the boards over the windows and the police tape over the entrance door, saying to stay out. _Why is the club closed? Where's Silk?_

He turned back towards the apartment building, running a hand through his hair. Glancing up at her apartment building an idea comes to him. _The fire escape. I'm going to have to jump up. Crap!_ He looks around before sighing tossing his head back. Stepping up he jumps and misses the second floor ledge. Trying again he manages to hold on for a good second before his hands slip. _Damn it—I can do this._

He steels himself before jumping again this time he manages to get a good hold of the ledge. He swung his legs up trying to find a good step up, but only managed to get one of his legs up onto the ledge before someone cleared their throat nearby.

He froze, wide eyes turned towards the sound to find the old man he had bumped into earlier staring at him, frowning and shaking his head.

Kevin smiled innocently at him, "This isn't what it looks like," he said red raced from all the exertion from trying to pull himself up and the embarrassment of getting caught hanging nearly upside down from a fire escape ledge.

The old man made a 'tisk'ing sound at him, before walking away using his umbrella as a walking stick. Kevin grimaced as his hands dug into the metal, before finally able to pull himself the rest of the way up onto the ledge. He moaned flopping down on his back onto the fire escape floor, catching his breath. Once he got his breathing under control, he stood up and quickly made his way up to the fourth floor balcony.

Peering inside the doors he didn't see any movement, or light. He reached for the door handle and was surprised when it gave way. Stepping into the almost bare living room he called out, "Silk are you here?" when he got no response he checked her room only to find it empty, the closet was empty of any of Silk's things. Stepping back into the living room he went towards the front door, but something caught his eye near the couch. He bent down picking up the stuffed elephant that must have been knocked onto the floor.

"Miley," he whispered while smoothing his hands over the elephants head. He tightened his hold on the elephant before continuing his walk towards the front door. _I'll find you._

As he was exiting the room he heard another door open and close down the hall. A woman a few years older than him started walking towards him. Closing the door behind him, he watched her as she approached, sunglasses hiding her face, and her short red hair tucked behind her ears.

"Um excuse me!" he asked grabbing her attention before she fully passed him.

She stopped, but he couldn't read her expression because of the glasses. She gave her head a small nod as if saying 'continue'.

"Do you know what happened to the girl who lived here?" he said quickly, pointing towards the door he just exited.

She took off her glasses, a sad look crossing her face, "Yeah, a bunch of the girls that work in that club next door got busted for prostitution. It's so sad. I mean I have lived here for four years and I still can't get over how much crime is in this city. That Rodney guy is still at large."

Kevin froze. His face paling as she continued to talk, "Do you know if she was one of them?" he ask slowly and carefully.

She frowned, "Yeah I think so. It was in the newspaper. Of course, they didn't give out any of their names since they were underage, but yeah I haven't seen her since." She slipped back on her sunglasses and moving to continue her walk down the stairs.

Kevin panicked, "Wait! Do you know where the girls were sent to?" he said reaching out and grabbing her arm.

She looked down at her arm before sneering at him, "Look, get your kicks somewhere else. I hear there's another club on Monroe Street, if you're looking to rob a few more cradles."

Kevin went wide eyed, immediately letting go of her arm, "What!? No that's not—Look—she's important to me!"

"Sure, she was," she seemed to study him for a moment before sighing. "Look I hear that some of the girls that escaped are working all over this city. Go to the club on Monroe Street and ask for Destiny, she'll know more than me," she then turned and jogged down the stairs.

He turned and punched the door, then leaned his forehead against it_. Ow, this cannot be happening, why?_

He breathed in deeply before letting out a breath slowly, trying to calm himself down. He ran his fingers through his hair before pushing himself away from the door and heading down the stairs determination in his steps.

_I have an appointment with Destiny._

**** reaches out arms** okay smack me, I know it's been too long since I updated, but I haven't been motivated to write lately so I can't say when the next one will be up. But I'm glad that you guys like it, it brightens up my day when I get a review. This chapter was supposed to be way longer but if I made it the way it was supposed to be you guys would have to wait longer for it so I decided to make sweet short chapters and that way they come faster….did that make sense? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I was re-reading a story that I haven't looked at in a long time, and I got to the end….the author hadn't updated in a long time! So I thought to myself, I really should finish my **_**own**_** story. LOL …****-it's funny cause the story I was reading was my own…anyway I don't own anything just my ideas.**

_Whoever said Patience was a virtue should be shot! Okay! Maybe not shot, but punished at least._ Kevin thought as he stood bouncing on the tips of his toes on the sidewalk waiting for the light to change. Miami has so much to offer for night life: plenty of clubs, restaurants and local bars, but then again, that's his main problem right now.

_Which club do I go to?_ He looked around. The sun was slowly descending casting shadows across the buildings making them all seem alike. _What if I don't find Destiny? What if she doesn't know what happened to Miley? _Lost in his thoughts, he felt one of his brothers nudge him alerting him that the light had changed. He picked up his pace leading; he didn't need to hear his brothers complaining behind him to know that they were following him. They had been walking for almost two hours trying to find Monroe Street.

Kevin's mother had suggested that they get back on the bus and use the GPS, but Kevin refused. The thought that his parents might change their minds at anytime and keep him on the bus scared him. He would rather walk around the world then get back on the bus if that was a possibility.

So here he was walking the streets of Miami with his two brothers Nick and Joe, and Kevin was not positive they were even headed in the right direction_. And let's not forget my parents who are slowly following us in the bus, which is totally embarrassing especially with our faces painted on the side. _

"How much longer?" Joe whined, hunched over with his arms hanging down like they were dragging on the ground. Kevin didn't pause in his step as he looked over his shoulder to his brother's hunched form. _Always a drama queen. _Shaking his head, he shrugged. _I didn't ask them to come along; they could always get back on the bus. _

Kevin quickly turned the corner only to come to a complete stop. He emitted a grunt when he felt two bodies collide into his back.

"Hey, why did we stop?" Nick asked.

"I think we found what we were looking for," Kevin whispered excitedly.

The building didn't look like anything. Actually it looked like every other building they had come across in the last two hours, except for the long line waiting outside of a black door. Kevin glanced up at the street sign only to confirm what he already knew: _Monroe Street._

As they stood there, someone came out of the door and extremely loud music followed them out from the open door. Kevin looks at his brothers, nodding to both before quickly striding over to the door. He reaches the red rope around the time a big bouncer reaches him.

"Name?" the bouncer snaps, while looking down at a clipboard.

Kevin falters. _I can't give him my name! He might recognize it from the Janos brothers. _Kevin mentally slaps himself_…as if the two stooges behind me and the big bus isn't enough of a guess. _Kevin quickly glances at his brothers. Joe was nodding his head _yes,_ while Nick was shaking his head _no_. _Typical! No help there._

Kevin looks back at the bouncer clearing his throat. "Look, I'm not on the list, but I'm looking for someone. Maybe you-"

"If you're not on the VIP list, then go AND WAIT IN LINE LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE!" The bouncer shouted leaning slightly over the rope into Kevin's face.

Kevin nodded quickly grabbing Nick by his arm in one hand and Joe's arm in the other dragging them both to the back of the line before his loud mouth brother Joe did something stupid _like call Big Rob to take care of the bouncer. _

"What are we going to do once we reach the front of the line?" Nick asked softly

"What do you mean?" Joe asked confused

Nick didn't answer just pointed to a sign that was attached to the wall of the club that listed the rules of the club, such as no jeans or t-shirts; no fighting; and in the biggest and boldest letters the club owners could find read: NO ONE UNDER THE AGE 21.

"It means I go in alone," Kevin sighed.

"Oh no, you're not! I'm going too!" Joe argued crossing his arms.

"Joe-" Kevin started to say before his brother gave him a glare.

"I'll just use my charms to get us in," Joe said with certainty.

Nick snorted. That started off a round of arguing about Joe's so-called "charm" and Nick's maturity and which one was better to go into the club with him. Kevin looked towards the front of the line. _Is this line ever going to move? _

Something moved out of the corner of his eye causing Kevin to turn his head quickly. Four people were picking up a large DJ turntable in the alley leading behind the club, the back door wide open.

Kevin smirked. _I wonder. _He turned his attention back to his brothers making sure they were still in a heated discussion before taking a step sideways into the alley. When his brothers didn't notice him move, he took another step. _Still_ they didn't seem to be paying him any attention. Kevin moved quickly ducking into the alley moving swiftly to the open door. He picked up a microphone stand that was just sitting next to the door before entering. _Just to blend in_. There was no one in sight. _Thank God_. He followed the sound of the music, setting the microphone stand down in the hallway before opening a door that had _Club Access_ written on it. Kevin wasn't expecting how loud the music was. It echoed in his skull and he could feel it in his chest. _You would think I would be used to it by now. Now where to start?_ Kevin scanned the club, ignoring the dance floor where couples were grinding on each other. He decided the bar would probably be a good place to start. As Kevin made his way through the crowd, he flinched every time a hand grabbed his butt, which only made him move faster. After a few more gropes, he finally he made it to the bar. _Note to self: never wear skinny jeans in a club again. There's not enough material separating skin from fabric._

"What's your poison?" a loud voice said bringing Kevin out of his thoughts. Kevin turned to find a tall black man behind the bar. But what made Kevin look twice was the man's flaming red hair sprouting out in all directions like a lion's mane. The man was wiping down the counter while taking drink orders from the patrons.

Kevin sighed leaning against the bar. "I'm actually looking for someone…the name's Destiny. I was wondering if she was here or not." Kevin shouted to be heard over the music

The bartender paused in wiping the table giving Kevin his full attention.

"Destiny?" the bartender shouted back eyes narrowing.

Kevin nodded instead of shouting back. The bartender had a thoughtful expression on his face. After a few minutes he must have made a decision because he put down the rag and moved from behind the bar motioning for Kevin to follow him. Kevin moved quickly _this is it! …_Kevin gulped, _why am I suddenly nervous?_

The bartender started up a flight of stairs that led to the upper level of the club. Kevin stayed on his heels making sure he didn't get left behind. They went through several doors and turned several corners, the music getting softer as they moved further away. _It's like they designed this place like a maze._

Suddenly the man in front of him stopped in front of a door that read VIP. The bartender knocked two times, then once, and then opened the door, motioning for Kevin to step into the room. _I guess I go in alone?_

Kevin slowly stepped into the room, nearly jumping when the door behind him shut with a loud bang. The room was covered from the carpet to the walls in black including the leather sofa. On one side of the room was a glass window, and from the way the lights from the club were shining through led him to believe the window overlooked the club….But that's not what caught his eye. No, it was the person sitting on the sofa.

He would know that face anywhere. Suddenly his stomach dropped. _I have a bad feeling about this. _He clenched his hands into fists at his side. Blonde hair and icy blue eyes stared at him…

_Jake Ryan _

**Oh no, she didn't! …..oh yes! I did… ^_^**


End file.
